Raising them
by little.sis1997
Summary: The sequel to 'You're going to be a daddy' is up now!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or its characters

**Mikan POV:**

_"I still can't believe you're awake" Natsume said as kept his hold on my waist._

_"I can't believe I missed the babies birthday or your birthday or my birthday. I missed everyones birthday. Do you know how many birthdays that is? Mum why do you have a baby in your arms and where are my bab-" I was cut off my Natsume's lips on mine._

"Calm down Mikan, they're fine. They're upstair taken a nap" Natsume said after the kiss.

_"As for the baby, she is your baby sister" Mum said smiling as she rocked her in her arms._

_"I have a baby sister" I said as happy tears fell down my face. I smiled as I wriggle out of Natsume arms and started walking towards mum. _

_"No sorry I can't do it. I have to see my babies" I said before running out the room and up stairs._

_"Damn for a girl who just got out of a coma, she sure is a fast runner" I heard Koko said._

_"Mikan!" I heard Natsume shouting._

"Mikan!" I heard Natsume shout again and opened my eyes to see Natsume hovering over me.

"Yes?" I asked yawning.

"You were crying, what's the matter?" He asked balancing on one arm to wipe away the tears.

"Nothing, I was just dreaming off when I came home. You know whenever I dream about that I cry" I said giving him a peck on the lips.

"Yes but you haven't dreamt of that in over a year" He said sitting up.

"I know but remember to day is the 3 year anniversary of me coming home. Its also the kids first day at elementary school" I said smiling as I sat up.

"I know thats why I took the whole day off from work to see the kids go to elementary school and so I can spend the day with you" He said standing up.

_At the elementary school…_

"Come Eriko, Natsuke, don't pull on mummy's arms. Walk nicely" I said as they pulled me towards the pre-school building.

"Mama, 'e 'eed to 'ee E" Eriko said pulling me along. (Translation: We need to see E (Eiichi))

"I know you need to see Eiichi but you're hurting mummys arms" I said which made them stop and look at me.

"Sorry Mama" They said hugging my legs.

"What did they do?" Natsume said walking up with Akako holding his hand.

"They nearly pulled my arms off" I joked.

"No Mama!" Natsuke cried.

"Aww baby, I was joking. Both of you are forgiven" I said patting their heads.

"YAY!" They shouted running off.

"NO! DON'T RUN OFF!" I yelled running after them, they eventually stopped at the door where there new teacher was standing. There heads were down and they were mopping. I walked up to them.

"Never do that to me again" I said putting each of my hand on their heads.

"Sorry Mama" They both said as Natsume walked up next to me with Akako in his arms. He put him down and Akako hugged my leg.

"Alright you three give me a hug, daddy and I will see you later" I said crouching down. All three of them put their arms around.

"'ove you Mama" They all said giving me a kiss.

"Love you too my babies" I said giving them each a kiss before they ran and did the same thing to Natsume. Shortly after they all went in and the mums left.

"So what are you going to do with all this free time?" Natsume asked wrapping an arm around my waist as we walked out of the elementary school grounds.

"I don't know, get a hobby, maybe take a few classes at the local university. So what do you want to do today?" I asked smiling.

"Well we could go to Anna's restaurant. They've got a new dessert" He said looking at me smirking.

"What's that smirk for?" I asked wearily.

"Because I think that you'll like it. It's called the Halowo cake" He said.

"Let's go" I said immediately after. Making him amused. It didn't take us long before we got to Anna's restaurant. When got outside there were a ton of people queued up outside.

"Wow, Anna has got really popular" Natsume said as we got to the front of the building.

"Anna does a breakfast doesn't she?" I asked.

"Yes she does" Natsume said before someone yelled.

"Hey! You can't cut in the line!" Natsume and I turned to see a very angry look girl.

"Well Anna, who is one of my best friends, owns this place so yes I can cut" I said glaring.

"You're lying, ju- Mr Hyuuga what are you doing here?" The girl asked flirting.

"I'm here with my beautiful girlfriend" He said smirking as he put his arm around my waist. She glared at me and I just smiled.

"How about we come back at dinner time" I suggested.

"Sure" He said. We walked back to the car and got in.

"I know where could go" I said.

"I didn't even ask you yet" He said confused.

"Natsume?" I asked smiling.

"What?" He asked giving me a small smile.

"Can we go to a spa?" I asked stilling smiling.

"No" He said after his face dropped.

"Please, I need a massage. You haven't had to run after three 4 year olds everyday" I said.

**I hope you like this first chapter of 'Raising them', sequel to You're gonna be a daddy. I apologise in advance because I have started college and won't be able to update as much as I would like to. I will try my best to update every couple of weeks but if I can't, it will most likely be every month.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or its characters

**Mikan POV: **

Natsume and I were in the kitchen making dinner while the kids were in their rooms playing. I was washing the potato's when I felt something wet on my back. I turned to see Natsume with a hose in his hand.

"How the hell did you get that in the kitchen?" I asked.

"I have my ways" He said smirking.

"You're gonna get it" I said glaring at him before running up to him and tackling him to the floor.

"I like this position" He said smirking as he put his hands on my hips.

"You're gross" I said scrunching my face up before pinching his arm.

"Ouch" He said in fake hurt before rolling over and hovering over me.

"Papa! No! 'eave Mama 'lone" I heard Natsuke say before running and pushing Natsume off of

me.

"It's alright, baby boy. Papa was playing" I said laughing as Natsuke told Natsume off. Natsuke looked at me before hugging Natsume.

"I 'orry Papa. I 'aving Mama" Natsuke said.

"You did a great job of saving Mama" Natsume said with a small smile.

"Mama! Papa!" Eriko cried.

"I get her" I said standing up before running out of the kitchen and up stairs.

"Mama!" Akako cried as I got close to the boys room.

"I'm coming" I said as I came up to the boys door. When I walked in there and Akako and Eriko were crying.

"Mama! Akako, 'ell over!" Eriko cried.

"Mama! My 'eg hurts!" Akako cried.

"It's okay baby Mamas here" I said worried before quickly walking over to him.

"Mama!" Akako cried.

"Natsume!" I shouted.

"What?!" He shouted.

"Get the car! We're going to the hospital!" I shouted picking up Akako. "Eri, get your shoes on" I continued before bending down and picking up Akako's shoes.

"Done Mama" Eriko said standing up.

"Good girl, can you pick up Natsuke's?" I asked, she nodded and picked his up before running to my side.

_At the hospital after getting checked out…_

"Your son isn't in an immediate danger, he just fell and landed on his ankle too hard. He just needs to rest it and he should be fine by tomorrow morning" The doctor said.

"Thank you doctor" I said smiling. He nodded before walking out of the hospital room.

"That's a relief, now Eriko and Akako what were you playing?" Natsume asked.

"Escape the lava" Eriko said.

"And who taught you that?" I asked her.

"Uncle Koko" She said.

"Alright, lets get you three home" Natsume said help Akako off of the hospital bed.

"Can we ha' cake?" Akako asked.

"No, we are going to go home, have some cereal for dinner because we didn't get to finish and then get you three to bed" I said.

"When Koko and Sumire get back from travelling, I'm going to kill Koko" Natsume said.

_The next day…_

After dropping the triplets off, I went to the local community college.

"Excuse me" I said once I got to the front desk.

"What do you want?" The girl who was sat behind the desk asked rudely.

"You don't have to be rude, I have said anything insulting" I said semi-glaring at her.

"Yuki, what are you doing behind my desk? Gosh, I leave it for 2 seconds and you sneak behind it. You're also being rude to a possible new student. Get back to class, I'll be telling the principal about you, this has been you 5th warning, no more" An middle aged woman said coming from around the corner. The girl glared at the woman, me and then left.

"I feel really bad now" I said as the woman sat down.

"No need, dear. She has been a pain in the backside to all the teachers, the only reason shes got away with it is because her father sponsors the college. I'm terribly sorry about her, now dear what was it you needed?" She asked smiling at me.

"I was wondering what part-time courses where available?" I asked smiling.

"Yes there are a few" She said.

"Are there any in cooking or baking?" I asked.

"Hold on a second dear, I'll check" She said before typing away on her computer. "So why are you interested in a part-time course? A young girl like yourself" She said as she continued to type on her computer.

"I have 3, 4 year olds at home" I said smiling.

"You have triplets and their 4 years old?! At such a young age" She said surprised.

"Yeah, its a long story but I wouldn't trade them for the world" I said smiling.

"Well dear, you're in luck. Next month there is a part-time cooking class, would you like me to sign you up from it?" She asked.

"Yes, when do I have to get the payment in by?" I asked.

"Next week if possible" She said smiling.

"Okay see you then" I said smiling before walking off.

_The next day…_

"_Meet me at Anna's cafe in 20 minutes" _Hotaru said before hanging up.

"Okay random" I said after I got in my car from dropping the kids off at elementary school. When I got to Anna's cafe, I saw all the girl minus Sumire sitting in a booth.

"Mikan, we have some big news" Nonoko said once I sat down.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Sumi gave birth yesterday" Nonoko said.

"WHAT?!" I yelled standing up. Everyone minus the girls in the cafe glared at me. "Sorry" I said before sitting down.

"I know, Kitsu told me yesterday after getting off the phone with Koko" Anna said.

"Wait, I talked to Sumi last week, she didn't tell me she was pregnant" I said confused.

"She didn't know. She had no symptoms at all, she didn't even get a big stomach" Anna said.

"Lucky" Hotaru and I said.

"Wait, what about the baby?" I asked.

"He is fine, perfectly healthy" Nonoko said.

"They're all coming back to Japan in two weeks" Anna said.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting Sumi to have a baby yet. I thought it was going to be one of you 2 next" I said still trying to process the information.

**Hope you like this chapter. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen alice or its characters

**Mikan POV: **

"_Hi Mikan" _I heard Sumi's faint voice say over the phone.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"_Great considering that I only had a baby less than 24 hours ago" _She said before yawning.

"I'll call you back later, Sumi. Get some rest, you'll need it" I said.

"_Okay, speak to you soon" _She said before hanging up.

"So how is she?" Anna asked.

"Shes tired, but other than that she sounded fine. I just can't wait until they're back in Japan" I said.

"I know how you feel. I want to see the little boy" Nonoko said. My phone went off and I looked at it.

"Hotaru, we have to go pick up the kids" I said.

"Baka, I'm picking up the kids today. Remember, it's date night for you guys" She said.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Okay, see you later" I said smiling.

"See you later" She said before standing up.

_At home..._

After getting ready for our date, I wait for 3 hours for Natsume to come home but he eventually came with the kids including Eiichi, Ruka and Hotaru.

"Where have you been and why is everyone here?" I asked after standing up and crossing my arms.

"I was finish off at work when my mum called saying that the Hyuuga family reunion is today. So got the kids and headed here. Ruka, Hotaru and Eiichi are going too" Natsume said.

"I'm not going and you're not taking the kids" I said glaring at him.

"They're my family Mikan" He said glaring at me.

"Come on kids lets go upstairs" Ruka said as he and Hotaru motioned the kids out of the room. When I heard their door shut, I talked.

"They might be you family but their offspring shot me and if wasn't stopped could of shot you and the kids" I said angrily.

"I'm his offspring Mikan. That doesn't make any sense" He said.

"Of course you're not, you're Aunt Karou's. He is just your sperm donor" I said. He raised his eyebrows in amusement. He then walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I know you're scared of him, Mikan, but he is in jail. Locked up. They're nothing like him. Plus, I'll be there, so will Ruka, Hotaru, Youichi, Aoi and My mother. You know they would never let anything happen to you or the kids. Especially Hotaru and Youichi. I would do anything to make sure no one hurts you or the kids" He said before kissing me on the lips.

"Fine" I said sighing.

"Good now, let me get changed and then we'll go" He said smirking.

"What about the kids?" I asked as he walked up the stairs.

"Why do you think Ruka and Hotaru took the kids upstairs?" He asked smirking as he got to the top of the stairs before walking to our room.

I sighed and sat down on the sofa. I got my phone out and started to play temple run 2, just as I was about to beat my high score, Natsuke jumped on me making my phone drop on the sofa.

"Mama, 'et go!" He shouted happily.

"Are you excited about meeting daddys family?" I asked him smiling.#

"Yeah" He said excitedly.

"Well I'm sure they'll love you, you look rather handsome tonight" I said smiling.

"He gets that from me" I heard Natsume say behind me.

"Papa!" He shouted before getting off of me. I stood up and turned around. Natsume did look rather handsome in his suit whilst holding Natsuke.

"Enjoying the view?" He asked smirking.

"Not really. I just waiting one of my men and my girl to come down stairs. I need something to pass the time and you the only thing here" I said smirking.

"Now Polka, thats not nice. Come here and say sorry" He said semi-glaring at me. I smiled before walking around the sofa to Natsume.

"I shouldn't say things I don't mean" I said grinning.

"You little minx" He said before kissing me.

"No! No! Auntie Ru!" Natsuke shouted before getting down from Natsume and running up stairs.

"Natsuke Hyuuga! What have I told you about running up the stairs!" I shouted. I felt Natsume's arm go around my waist.

"You know the only one who actually listens to you is Akako" Natsume said resting his head on my right shoulder.

"I know. But the more I talk, the more they should listen but they don't" I said turning around to face me.

"Glare at them. It works for me" He said casually.

"You do not glare at the kids" I said in disbelief.

"Of course I don't baka" He said with a small smile before kissing me. When I started kiss back, I heard Hotaru say

"Oi love birds, stop making out. There are children in the room"

"Do you always have to ruin our moments?" Natsume said glaring at Hotaru after he let go of me.

"Well you fell in love with my baka best friend. Its my job" She said smirking before taking Eiichi's hand in hers. I got my phone of the sofa and put it in my bag which lying on the side. I shut my bag and put in on my shoulder.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go" I said smiling before holding Natsume's and Eriko's hand, who was hold Akako's hand, who was hold Natsuke's hand. We all walked out of the house and headed toward our cars after Natsume locked the door.

"It's a good thing that the kids don't have school tomorrow. You're a lucky Man " I said after putting the kids in the car.

"Especially when I have you future " He said smiling at me

"Awww, that is so sweet" I said before pecking him and putting on my seatbelt. I watched as Natsume put his seatbelt on.

"Time to meet my family" He said before reversing out of the driveway.

"Because thats not scary at all" I said nervously.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or its characters.

**Mikan POV:**

It took us a while before we got to the hotel that the reunion was at but when we did I started to freak.

"Say if they're really nice and they don't like me. What does that say about me? Does that make me a bad person because really nice people don't like me?" I ranted as we walked into the hotel holding Eriko and holding Natsuke's hand. Natsume was hold Akako.

"Baka you're ranting" Hotaru said behind me.

"I know" I said.

"They won't hate you. You almost impossible to hate" Ruka said.

"What's that supposed to mean Ruka?" I asked.

"Please I said almost. Don't push it" He said smiling.

"He hangs out with you way too much" I said to Natsume.

"He's my bestfriend, what do you expect?" Natsume said smirking as we walked into the room where the reunion was being held. When we got there, I saw a lot of people.

"Natsume, how big is your family?" I asked.

"Pretty big. My grandma and grandpa had 6 children" He said.

"And you couldn't of told me that? You had plenty of time to tell me" I said glaring at him.

"I love you" He said kissing my cheek.

"Yeah, yeah" I said glaring at him.

"Natsume!" I heard a man shouted. I turned my head and saw a man with grey hair and dark brown eyes walking towards us.

"Grandpa" Natsume said with a small smile on his face.

"And who are these cute little kids?" He asked with a big grin on his face.

"I not little. I big" Natsuke said glaring at Natsume's grandpa.

"Natsuke thats not nice. Say you're sorry. That man is your daddies grandpa" I said.

"Daddy not have granpa. He too old" Eriko said after I put her down.

"He isn't too old" I said.

"Okay" He said not believing me. "Sorry" He continued.

"Thats alright, Natsuke is it?" He asked. Natsuke nodded smiling.

"Natsume, my dear, how you've grown" A woman said as she stood next to Natsume's grandpa.

"Nice to see you Aunt Ayame" Natsume said just as my stomach growled.

"Mama what that?" Eriko asked.

"Thats Mamas tummy. Mama is hungry" I said smiling.

"Well lets get this party started" Natsume's grandpa said smiling.

**Sorry for the shortness. The rest will happen in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or its characters

**Mikan POV: **

"So Mikan how did you and my grandson meet?" Natsume's grandpa, Akio, asked.

"Well officially we met in the Alice academy. Unofficially and how the triplets came to be. I was a party, took a drink of punch. Didn't know it had alcohol in it, I'm an extreme lightweight when it come drinking. The next morning I woke up next to Natsume" I said.

"He told me he used his charm on you" He said laughing.

"Him, have charm? Never" I said laughing.

"Gampa. Play wiv me" Eriko said after running up to us.

"Excuse me Mikan" Akio said taking Eriko's hand and running off to Natsuke and Akako.

"Having a good time?" I heard someone say.

"Yes, who are yo-" I was cut off a cloth of my mouth. I quickly saw darkness.

When I woke up I was back in the room where Luna had locked me in when she kidnapped me.

"Finally, you're awake" I heard a woman say.

"Who are you?" I asked the darkness as I struggled against the cuffs that were on my wrists.

"Who do you think would bring you back here?" The woman asked still in the shadows.

"Luna" I said in realisation.

"Well done" She said walking out of the shadows.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"What I want? Its what I've always wanted. Natsume. He loves me. He is just putting up with you because of the children. Our children" She said smirking.

"You're deluded Luna and psychotic" I said glaring at her.

"You're deluded because you actually believe he loves you" She said grinning crazily.

"No actually, thats you" I said still glaring.

"We'll see about that" She said smirking.

"Yes we will" I said smirking after hearing voices outside.

"I'll be back soon" She said smirking as she walked towards the door.

"Luna" I heard my uncle, Kazumi say

"No" I heard her say.

"Don't let go of her. I need to check in this room" Kazumi said before I saw him emerge from the shadows.

"Kazu, get me out of these" I said showing him the cuffs.

"Don't let her go, no matter what" He called out before running over to me. Soon the cuffs fell from my wrists.

"She left the key in, didn't she?" I asked. He nodded, he helped me up and we walked out of the room.

"I'll call the police" Kazu said before walking a bit off to the side. Luna was being held by Jin-jin.

"You will never get away with taking Natsume away from me" She said with a crazy look in her eyes.

"You'll never get away with kidnapping me twice and not to mention one of those times I was heavily pregnant with triplets" I said glaring at her.

_Later that night…_

"Mikan, we've been looking for you everywhere. Where did you go?" Natsume asked when I walked through the door and hugged me.

"You baka, you worried me to death" Hotaru said.

"It was Luna" I said hugging Natsume.

"What did she do? Are you okay?" He asked holding my head in his hands.

"Except tell me that you love her. Nothing, Kazu saw her walk out of the room and found me before she did anything" I said smiling.

"Thats great" He said smiling.

"This is all too weird. Why is Mikan always being targeted? If Luna wanted Natsume, why not just kidnap him" Hotaru said.

"You're right, why does everything happen to me? I'm not that special" I said when Natsume let go of my face.

"Of course your special" Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru and his family who I didn't realise were here said insync. Tears fell down my face.

"Mama no cry!" I heard the triplet shout insync as they ran up to me. I crouched down and hugged them.

"Mama is crying happy tears" I said. I heard everyone sigh in relief.

"How about smiles replace tears?" I heard Hotaru ask just as there was a knock on the door. Ruka went to answer is as I let go of the triplets and stood up. Seconds later Anna, Nonoko, Kistu and Yuu appeared the the living room.

"Are you okay? Hotaru called us. What happened?" Anna asked when she spotted me.

"Luna" I said.

"You know what? I'm going to go see that girl in prison, smash the glass separating us and beat her with the phone" Anna said glaring at no one in particular.

"Love the thought Anna, but I don't want you in prison" I said smiling.

"Fine" She said grumpily.

"Where is my baby?" I heard my mum asked as we heard the door open. Seconds later I was in her arms.

"Mum" I said hugging her back.

"I bet it was that crazy Luna girl" She said letting me go.

"How did you know?" I asked surprised.

"I'm a mother dear. I know everything" She said smiling.

"By the way, Anna how did you know Luna went to prison?" I asked just realising.

"I had a feeling" She said smiling.

"Auntie Mi!" I heard Eiichi shouted. I turned around and he had a big grin on his face.

"Eiichi!" I shouted smiling.

"Where'd you go?" He asked.

"Out" I said smiling.

"Well today was pretty eventful, everyone go home and get some rest. Mikan, Natsume, Natsuke, Eriko and Akako that includes you" Mum said before pointing to the door. Everyone said their goodbyes before leaving. When everyone was gone, we changed the kids into their PJs before putting them to bed. After that, I had a shower and changed into my PJs before heading out to the master bedroom. Natsume was already in bed, so I crawled in next to him.

"Luna just has to ruin my plans" Natsume said as wrapped one of his arms around my waist as I snuggled into him.

"What do you mean? You're not planning on killing me right? I know I'm annoying but that is just going too far" I said looking at him suspiciously.

"Baka, why would I want to kill you? No, I was talking about what I was going to ask you tonight" He said kissing my forehead.

"What?" I asked.

"Will you marry me?" He asked pulling a box with a beautiful ring inside out of no where.

"What do you think Baka?" I asked before cupping his face in my hands and crashed my lips onto his. Tears rolled down my face.

"So thats a no" He said smirking. I playfully glared at him as he took my left hand and slipped the ring on my finger before kissing the top of my hand.

"It's beautiful" I said looking at the ring.

"No you're beautiful" He said making me look up at him and smile before kissing me.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or its characters.

Mikan POV:

"Bye Mama!" The triplet yelled before running towards their friends by the teachers.

"What to do now?" I mumbled to myself as I walked to my car before getting an idea. It didn't take me long before I got to my destination. The Hyuuga corp building. I walked through the door that leaded the ground floor reception. I waved to Hikari, the receptionist, smiling at her, she smiled and waved back. I walked to a elevator that had just opened to reveal Wakako, she is Natsume's secretary.

"Mikan, you hear to visit Natsume?" She asked as I walked into the elevator.

"Yeah, I decided it after dropping the triplets off" I said as the elevator doors shut and it started.

"Awww, how are they? I haven't seen them in so long" She said smiling.

"They're great. I hate not having them at home" I said sad.

"I bet you do" She said as the elevator doors opened and more people came in. We stayed silent until we got to the top floor where Natsume office was. Both Wakako and I got off the elevator.

"See you later" I said smiling as she went into her office.

"See you" She said smiling before she shut her door. I walked to Natsume office, where I saw him talking to a woman.

"I already told you to leave. I will never go out with you" Natsume said glaring at the woman.

"Why not? Come on. I know you like me" She said.

"Actually he doesn't. He loves me. I'm Mikan Yukihara, his fiance and the mother to his children. So I'd appreciate it if you didn't flirt with him and that you leave" I said walking in and sitting on Natsume's lap.

"Who the hell do you think you are talking to me like that?!" She shouted making all the workers outside look in.

"I just told you. Are you deaf or just an idiot?" I asked smirking.

"How da-"

"Leave before I sue you for harassment" Natsume said cutting her off. She looked at Natsume before huffing and running out of the room.

"I was mean, wasn't I?" I asked Natsume.

"Yes you were" He agreed.

"It's your fault. I'm around you to much" I said before getting off of his lap.

"Not enough in my opinion. So why are you here?" He asked smirking at me suggestively.

"Definitely not what you're thinking. Want to go to lunch later?" I asked smiling.

"Sure" He said nodding. I smiled before taking a seat on his office couch.

**Sorry for the shortness ;)**


End file.
